A Fred the Ostrich Family Christmas
A Fred the Ostrich Family Christmas is a 58-minute Christmas TV special starring the cast of The Fred the Ostrich Show with special guest appearances from the characters from "Total Drama", "Danny Phantom", "Kim Possible", "American Dragon Jake Long", and "Phineas and Ferb". Produced in Nelvana Studios in Canada, the special will make its first broadcast on The Disney Channel (and Disney Jr.), Nickelodeon (and Nicktoons), and Cartoon Network on December 2017. Production One of the very few animated specials that featured various cartoon characters associated with all seven of the major franchises as a crossover: The Fred the Ostrich Show, Total Drama, Danny Phantom, Kim Possible, American Dragon: Jake Long, Phineas and Ferb, and Fred the Ostrich Babies (who are seen as actual traditional cartoon animated counterparts instead of Flash animation counterparts). The special also features onscreen guest cameos with Stephen Silver and Tara Strong; they can be seen in the basement doing laundry towards the special's conclusion. Plot David the Duck is driving Fred the Ostrich, The Amazing Donald, Clara Chicken, Anthromorph, D'Abruzzo and his fellow Squirrels, Dr. Tucks and the Generation Society, Peter Olsen, Alvin the Ostrich, Bozark, Lou Hampshire, George Rhino, Professor Bunscombe, Sneaker, Marlon Sluggs, the other chickens, and several Creeps and monsters on his van up to his mother Valerie's farm for Christmas while they sing "We Need A Little Christmas". Unbeknownst to David, Valerie Duck is preparing to go to Nassau, Bahamas for the holiday. The doorbell rings which she answers where Kim Possible and her family (Dr. Dad Possible, Dr. Mom Possible, and Jim and Tim Possible) enter the house where they have rented the farm for the holidays to spend a nice quiet Christmas in the country; the same thing happens as Jake Long and his parents (Jonathan and Susan) along with his dog Fu Dog and Danny Fenton and his family (Jack, Maddie, and Jazz) enter. Just then David and the others enter which disrupts Valerie, the Possibles, the Longs, and the Fentons' plans for the holidays. David introduces Fred to Valerie who mistakens Fred for a vulture. When the phone rings Anthromorph answers it and hands it to Fred. The call is from Julie Simpson who is in the middle of a photo session and that she will be at the farm house soon. The doorbell rings again as David answers it where the Italian Chef has arrived to cook the Christmas Turkey. While David shows the cook to the kitchen, Donald is looking for Clara when the doorbell answers again. Donald finds a turkey at the door who states that he was invited to the farm by the Italian Chef. While Fred has David herd the squirrels, chickens, and monsters to his bedroom, Alvin approaches Fred stating that there is a lot of them here. Fred says that the old family is coming together as they sing "Jingle Bells." It then changes to Dr. Tusks and the Generation Society performing "Jingle Bell Rock" before the squirrels, the Possibles, the Longs, and the Fentons. David has some of the local forest creatures chop down a Christmas tree and bring it inside. Ralph the Bear arrives stating that he had to chase a truck all the way to him and quotes "And boy am I exhausted!". The bear enters the farm where he meets Valerie, the Possibles, the Longs, and the Fentons. Ralph finds a piano to which he plays as David sings a special altered version of "Sleigh Ride" with a snowman that came to life while doing comedy before the penguins, seals, and the forest animals. At the performance's conclusion, David hurries back to the house where he tries to tell Fred about his new act. During David's description, Fred answers the phone where Julie tells the ostrich that she is doing a little Christmas shopping before she goes to the farm house. The Italian Chef has cornered Fu Dog behind a chair as Jake tells him he is not the turkey and the turkey who told him that is a turkey. The turkey encounters Clara and starts to hit on her. Peter Olsen tells Fred that he has found footage of their Christmas when they were babies as they sing "Santa Claus Is Coming To Town". The turkey continues to hit on Clara, Donald catches him and ends up trying to fight the Turkey when he hears carolers approaching. Sure enough, they are none other than every "Total Drama" contestant from every generation, Danny's friends Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Dash Baxter, Paulina, Kwan, Star, and Valerie Gray, Kim's friends Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Wade Load, Monique, and Bonnie Rockwaller, and Jake's friends Rose (Huntsgirl), Trixie Carter, and Spud Spudinski as they sing "Deck the Halls", "Joy To The World", and "It's Christmas Again" (from Elmo Saves Christmas). As they all enter the farm house where Valerie states to the Possible parents, "Well, you know what this means." Dr. Mom asks if she and her husband have to give up their hammock in the attic. Valerie states that either that or build bunk beds in the broom closet. As Dr. Dad gets his wife a hammer, she ends up meeting Katie and Sadie where they ended up in Total Drama talk just before Dr. Mom leaves to go build some bunk beds for them. The cook has finally caught the turkey who ends up diverting the Italian Chef to attempt to make a meal out of Owen. Just then the news comes on TV as the News Anchorman breaks them that the worst blizzard in 50 years is approaching the area at a great rate and barometers are falling sharply as barometers fall on him. Peter then looks outside and states that it is snowing outside. Fred quotes that Julie is out in a blizzard. David and Valerie go over where everyone is going to sleep as Tucker and Cameron will sleep in the attic, Owen will sleep in the bathtub, Duncan, Gwen, and Sam Manson will sleep in the basement, and Katie and Sadie will be bunking with Fred. Then, when Fozzie asks Ella about where she is going to sleep, Ella states that she can sleep on the floor. When D'Abruzzo quotes to Ella that maybe he can bunk with him, Ella states that she never had a squirrel before, then sings to him. When Janet brings in Christmas cookies, they end up getting eaten by Ezekiel (still in his feral state). When Janet asks who that strange creature was, Anthromorph quotes "That my kinda fella." Duncan in his PJs begins the play with him doing the husband and Courtney doing the wife in a telling of "Twas the Night Before Christmas." As the play progresses, Izzy is shown playing the mouse while Gwen, Heather, DJ, and others play the reindeer. When Duncan reads the line to introduce Santa Claus, Owen enters dressed as Santa Claus. When Courtney asks Duncan on who told Owen to play Santa Claus, Duncan states "He's never been in a play before." Courtney tells Duncan to go to the big finish as they close out the play. Jack, Maddie, Jonathan, Susan, Dr. Dad, and Dr. Mom come in stating that it's cold enough to freeze a Winnebago as Valerie is unaware that Julie isn't here. Fred gets a call from Julie stating that her limo got stuck in the snow and that she is calling for a taxi. After the call from Julie, David approaches Fred stating that now is a good time to show him his new comedy act with the Snowman which is outside. When Fred and David argue on how cold it is, the Snowman comes in asking if he can warm up as Fred meets the Snowman. When David addresses the crowd if they'd like to see his new comedy act, Hilton and Ramada are seen stating that they would love to see his act, hate to miss his act, and love to hate his act. When David asks the old men what they're doing here, Valerie states that they are good friends of hers and that they come visit her every Christmas. David is surprised that Hilton and Ramada know his mother as they continue to heckle the duck and the Snowman. When David and the Snowman tell each other the joke about the church that burned down, Hilton and Ramada quote "Holy Smoke!" ruining their best joke. When the Snowman starts to melt, Hilton and Ramada heckle the Snowman stating "If you can't stand the heat, get out of the farmhouse!" as David takes the Snowman to the back porch. As the storm gets worse, Fred and Alvin become worried that Julie won't be able to make it. The Italian Chef calls in Owen where he tries to make a meal out of him only for Owen to give the cook some chocolate-covered marshmallows and they both sing "A Christmas Song." Afterwards, Owen asks the Italian Chef what he'll be making, the cook ends up making shredded wheat and cranberry sauce. As Bozark states that there will be lots of snow for him to shovel tomorrow, Jack, Maddie, Jonathan, Susan, Dr. Dad, and Dr. Mom volunteer to help Fred by going to look for Julie. While Jack, Maddie, Jonathan, Susan, Dr. Dad, and Dr. Mom are looking for Julie, Fred, Danny, Jazz, Jake, and Kim are called to the basement. When Alvin states to Fred and the others about telling them about the secret entrance Perry the Platypus always enters and that if they found one, they can go in to meet Phineas and Ferb. Fred finds a secret entrance inside a refrigerator as he, along with Alvin, Danny, Jazz, Jake, and Kim enter. As they head through the tunnel and exit outside of the couch in Phineas and Ferb's house, they meet Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, and Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Buford Van Stomm, and Baljeet Tjinder. Of course, the kids are very curious about Fred and Alvin whom state that they are ostriches. Baljeet claims that ostriches carry bird flu where Fred states that's false. When Fred states that he wishes them a Merry Christmas, the kids already know what Christmas is. Alvin, Danny, Jazz, Jake, and Kim all state that Christmas is when everyone gathers together to be with their friends and family. Phineas, Ferb, and the kids state that they have the same holiday everyone has as they perform "That Christmas Feeling" (originally sung by Vanessa Doofensmirtz on "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation") where they are joined by the Fireside Girls and all the other kids. Afterwards Danny receives a Christmas souvenir from Phineas and they all exit and head back to where they were. Upon reentering the farmhouse, Fred, Alvin, Danny, Jazz, Jake, and Kim are told by Peter that Julie was heard outside. As Danny's, Jake's, and Kim's parents get Julie to the farmhouse, Fred tells the Italian Chef to prepare soup. Now that everyone is present, Valerie states that if there was anyone else coming, two of the characters will have to sleep on the ceiling fan. Gonzo and Anthromorph like the idea as Lloyd states that this is the only way Anthromorph sleeps. Fred states that it is time for the annual "Carol Sing." During the carols, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet hear the songs and go check it out. When they come from the basement during the songs, Perry is seen next to Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Jonathan, Susan, Dr. Dad, Dr. Mom, and the Tweebs. After the songs, Fred gives Julie a mink named Maureen who is a big fan of Julie. Danny gives Sam a Christmas souvenir. Santa Claus comes in and starts handing out presents as everyone starts to sing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas." Stephen Silver and Tara Strong are seen watching this from the basement as they start to do laundry. As the characters continue singing, Julie catches Fred under the mistletoe and kisses him, and Fred kisses her back. Fred, Julie, and everyone present then quotes "Merry Christmas." Trivia *Later syndicated alongside The Fred the Ostrich Show. Featured Characters *''The Fred the Ostrich Show'' Characters: **Fred **Julie Simpson **David **Donald **Valerie Duck (David's mother) **Alvin **Italian Chef **Christmas Turkey **Snowman **Ralph **Dr. Tusks and the Generation Society ***Dr. Tusks ***Lloyd ***Janet ***Scoot ***Anthromorph ***Mips **Clara **Peter Olsen **Hilton and Ramada **George Rhino **D'Abruzzo **News Anchorman **Bunscombe **Sneaker **Bozark **Maureen Mink *''The Fred the Ostrich Show'' Background Characters: **Lou Hampshire **Fifi **Hippo Potamus **Dr. Claudius Iguana **Marlon Sluggs **The Creeps ***Boogedy the Yellow Creep (appears in his previous version) ***Glare the Orange Creep ***Purple Pterodactyl Creep ***Blue-Gray Shark-Crocodile Hybrid Creep ***Emerald Green Lizard-Like Creep ***Gold Aardvark-Like Creep ***Royal Blue Boar-Like Creep ***Teal Green-Beaked Boogedy-Like Creep ***Periwinkle Zombie-Lizard Hybrid Creep **Larry the Dairy Monster **Sunny Day Monster **Ernie Monster **Herbert the Plant-Eating Monster **Golem **Tan Anteater-Like Monster **Miss Clementine **Mr. Gruesome **Snorky Snazz **Nathsmician Sood **Gavin the Goblin **The Bavoogs **Two Bop-a-Phones **Tommy Downhill **Helga **Ed the Janitor **Velma **Trixie **B.P. Mosse **Gramps **Johnny Johnson **Virgil **Kazooie **Henderson **Lester **Veronica **Seals **Penguins *''Total Drama'' Characters: **Owen **Gwen **Heather **Duncan **LeShawna **Izzy **Geoff **Bridgette **D.J. **Courtney **Harold **Lindsay **Katie **Sadie **Alejandro **Sierra **Mike **Cameron **Zoey **Scott **Dawn **Ezekiel **Ella **Sky **Shawn **Jasmine **Amy **Samey *''Total Drama'' Background Characters: **Trent **Beth **Cody **Tyler **Justin **Noah **Eva **Lightning **Jo **Dakotazoid **Sam **Brick **Anne Maria **Dawn **B **Staci **Beardo **Leonard **Rodney **Topher **Dave **Scarlett **Max **Sugar **Bear **Moose **Deer **Rabbits **Raccoon **Skunk **Beaver *''Danny Phantom'' Characters **Danny Fenton **Sam Manson **Tucker Foley **Jack Fenton **Maddie Fenton **Jazz Fenton *''Danny Phantom'' Background Characters **Valerie Gray **Dash Baxter **Paulina **Star **Kwan *''Kim Possible'' Characters **Kim Possible **Ron Stoppable **Rufus **Wade Load **Dr. Dad Possible **Dr. Mom Possible **Jim Possible **Tim Possible *''Kim Possible'' Background Characters **Monique **Bonnie Rockwaller *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' Characters **Jake Long **Rose **Fu Dog **Jonathan Long **Susan Long **Trixie Carter **Spud Spudinski *''Phineas & Ferb'' Characters **Phineas Flynn **Ferb Fletcher **Baljeet Tjinder **Buford Van Stomm **Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *''Phineas & Ferb'' Background Characters **Perry the Platypus **Ginger Hirano **Gretchen **Adyson **Milly **Holly **Katie **Irving Songs #We Need A Little Christmas #Jingle Bells #Jingle Bell Rock #Sleigh Bells (to the tune of Sleigh Ride) #Santa Claus Is Coming To Town #Here We Come A-Caroling #Deck The Halls #Joy To The World #It's Christmas Again #The Christmas Song #That Christmas Feeling #Home For The Holidays #Carol Medley: ##Happy Holidays ##Ding Dong Merrily On High ##I Saw Three Ships ##Good King Wenceslas ##The Holly and The Ivy ##I'll Be Home For Christmas ##Somewhere In My Memory ##Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas ##Hanukkah Song ##I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus ##Caroling, Caroling ##I Heard The Bells On Christmas Day ##Keep Christmas With You ##It's In Every One Of Us ##Together At Christmas ##We Wish You A Merry Christmas Cast Additional Voices by Candi Milo, Tom Kane, Jennifer Hale, and Ben Diskin. Category:TV Specials Category:2017 Category:Fred the Ostrich Enterprises Category:Crossovers